halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AS2549 Portable Computer
The AS2549 Portable Computer was a powerful Portable Computer, produced by Aperture Scientific Devices, LLC in 2549. The Computer became standard issue for UNSC Personnel during and post Human-Covenant War. Design Specifications *Processor: (2.62PHz) Aperture octo-core processor. *Colors: Matte Silver, Matte Black, Navy Blue, Olive Drab, Steel. *Memory: 256GB 2133 MHz memory RAM. *Hard Drive: 260TB HDD Hard Drive. *Display: 13.4 inch liquid quartz plasma display. Casing The AS2549 Portable Computer was designed in 2549 to be an inexpensive computer, yet be extremely capable. To keep the price down, it was constructed from composite materials. The computer was also designed to be completely resistant to droppage and immersion in liquids. However, when the prototype was actually made, the Portable Computer was found to be able to remain intact and workable from a 450 foot drop, and able to survive multiple bullet and plasma impacts, and still remain functional. This was because of the multilayered assembly of the Portable Computer. The outermost layer was constructed of RP-46 Polyimide outer casing was resistant to -150 F° to 675 F°, as well as possessing a very high structural durability, and superb resistance to microcracking and chemical corrosion, making a perfect defense from everyday life. Underneath the RP-46 layer, was a layer of Boron carbide (B4C). The Boron Carbide was extremely durable, allowing the computer to deal with extreme wear and tear very well, and survive temperatures up to 2763 °C. The inner layer of the casing was RP-50 Polyimide. This material was resistant to temperatures from -150 F° up to 575 F°, and the high-strength dielectric coating was able to withstand harsh and corrosive environments, and protect the insides of the AS2549 Portable Computer. Inside components and screen The chips and processors inside the computer were made out of graphene for greater survivability, and because Graphene is superconductive at room temperature, allowing for greatly improved performance. The screen was constructed from liquid quartz, and the keyboard was made out of RP-46. Nuclear battery The computer was powered by a pair of batteries, one being a backup lithium battery, and the other actually being a tiny 15 centimeter by 3 centimeter fusion reactor. Inside the reactor were a pair of thin 3 centimeter long uranium-235 rods, and a pair of boron control rods. The reactor was designed to run on minimal power almost indefinitely, producing 7 kilowatts per second per second; and at full power, capable of producing 1.63 Megawatts of power per second per second, for a period up to 6 years. This extra power was able to be redirected out of the computer, into other electrical devices, powering them. The reactor core was filled with sodium, which was the primary coolant, which after absorbing heat from the core, the heated liquid was pumped outside the core, to be cooled with water. The water absorbed the heat, turned to steam, and turned a quartet of microturbines, producing electrical energy for the computer. The steam then condensed back into liquid form, restarting the cooling cycle. In case of a catastrophic malfunction, the control rods were withdrawn from the core to stop the reaction. If the reaction does not stop, then the core is flooded with radiation-absorbing foam, which ceases all reactions. However, this results in the nuclear battery being incapable of producing a reaction, until the unit is disassembled and the foam removed. The reactor shielding consisted 3 layers of protection: Titanium diboride, Lead Foil, and Titanium diboride. The first innermost layer was a 7 millimeter layer of Titanium diboride, capable of surviving up to 5846 °F of heat, and remaining solid. This was also perfect in absorbing 99.7% of all the reactor's radiation, working in conjunction with a single millimeter worth of lead foil, lining the inner and outer layers. The 4 millimeter thick outer case was constructed from Titanium alloy. Category:AAO Technology